With the recent development of communication technologies, an interchangeable-lens camera (or a camera with an interchangeable lens) has been released. The interchangeable-lens camera supports a wireless connection function so that the photographing of a picture or video image is enabled even when a main body and a lens unit are physically separated from each other. The main body and the lens unit are provided with a wireless module therein for a wireless connection therebetween. In such an interchangeable-lens camera, photographing shall be enabled in the state where the main body and the lens unit are separated from each other.